1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to a tubular expansion system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In wellbore applications, a liner hanger may be used to secure a liner to a casing, which extends to the surface of the wellbore. The liner hanger may be located near the base of the casing and may be secured to the inner surface of the casing by an anchor and a packer. The anchor/packer of the liner hanger prevents fluids in the surrounding formation from migrating into the bores of the casing and liner.
Leaks, caused by corrosion or damage for example, may occur across the liner hanger and/or near the base of the casing just above the liner hanger, which require remedial action. Current methods utilize a non-expandable patch that results in a significant inner diameter size reduction. There is no current expandable technology that can seal within both the smaller diameter liner hanger and the larger diameter casing above the liner hanger.
Therefore, there is a need for tubular expansion system that can be used in wellbore applications.